


I love you more than anything...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Multi, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Liv's back from the hospital and spends time with Aaron





	I love you more than anything...

**Author's Note:**

> different ending to last night x

Aaron was glad to be out of the hospital! The past few days were so hard to have his little sister in the hospital terrified and scared. He read the message that Robert sent him asking if Liv was OK he was about to text him back but Liv came out.

"Oi! Can we go now! I'm tired and hungry!" Liv said. Aaron smiled at her glad to see she was slowly getting back to her old self.

He threw a arm over her shoulders pulling her in and holding her tight "Yh come on then kid. Let's go home." He whispered before getting in to Paddy's car.

Aron sat at the back with Liv even though she complained about it, Aaron didn't care he just wanted his baby sister close in case something happened to her.

Paddy pulled into the drive and waved them off. Aaron told him that he wanted to spend time with Liv and Paddy nodded saying he would be the same if it was Leo.

"Come on then trouble let's get inside." Aaron said before grabbing Liv's hand and unlocking the door to their home.

"God I am so glad to be home!" Liv said loudly before settling down on the sofa pajamas already on she had them on since the night before and told Aaron she didn't want to get changed so he didn't make her.

"Liv?!" Aaron called out "Yh?" She said back "What do you want to eat kid?" He asked his sister "Pizza! With large fries and a bottle of cola and some onion rings and ice cream!" She yelled like a kid at Christmas. "OK!" Aaron said while laughing at her,

Once he ordered it he sat down next to Liv who lay down next to him head on her brothers lap and playing her movie.

"Hey?" Aron whispered. Liv looked up at him with those brown eyes that she got off her dad. "Yh?" "I'm glad your ok sis. i was so scared i couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." Aaron whispered truthfully.

Liv smiled before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight "Ditto!" She whispered.

The door rang and Aron went and got the food before placing it next to Liv. "Eat up darling." Liv frowned at the nickname but began to eat.

Aaron watched her heart breaking at just how much she would eat, taking tiny bites out of everything before not wanting anymore.

The doctor did say that Liv would have a loss of appetite for a few days so Aaron didn't make her eat anymore.

Liv lay back down while Aaron cleaned up taking the pizza out in case Liv wanted more later.

He got back to the sofa to see her asleep smiling at how innocent she looked.

Switching the TV off Aaron picked Liv up and took her upstairs into his room placing her on the bed he pulled the covers over her before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He came back in and made himself a makeshift bed on the floor.

Switching off the light he bent down to press a kiss on his sisters forehead "I love you more than anything kid. sweet dreams baby girl, I will keep you safe." Aaron whispered before setting down and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
